This Love
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Este amor... É um amor estranho... Sidestory da fic Destiny's Child. Casal: Gabriel x Saori, songfic com a música This Love da Sarah Brightman.


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

_Essa fic saiu depois de ler uma review da mocinha Carol Coldibeli na fic Destiny's Child, não sei se foram todas que perceberam, eu não tinha percebido...(tapada ¬¬""), mas parece que rolou um clima entre a Saori e o Gabriel, achei que seria fofo e então escrevi essa fic. Não tem exatamente um final feliz, mas, nunca se sabe...xD_

oOo

**This Love- Sarah Brightman**

oOo

_**This love**_

_**This love is a strange love**_

_**A faded kind of day love**_

_**This love**_

Saori observava o pôr do sol pela varanda de seu quarto, tudo estava em ordem, as garotas seguras no Santuário. Mas ela não estava feliz...

Queria esquecer, mas não conseguia...Zeus reviveu seus Cavaleiros, reviveu seu amado Seiya, mas não podiam ficar juntos, era um acordo com seu pai. E para tê-lo vivo, ela cedeu.

Ela deveria esquecê-lo, era uma Deusa, ele seu cavaleiro, não poderiam ficar juntos... Ela o deixou livre, e ele se foi...

Casou com Minu, sua amiga de infância, se essa era a felicidade dele, ela seria feliz. Mas não era tão fácil assim, esquecer alguém que tanto amou.

_**This love**_

_**I think I'm gonna fall again**_

_**And even when you held my hand**_

_**It didn't mean a thing**_

_**This love**_

Estava se conformando em viver sozinha, quando ele apareceu… Mexia com ela, a fazia sentir coisas que queria esquecer, amar machucava tanto e ela não queria sentir isso novamente...

- Não posso...- Diz com um tom melancólico, uma brisa leve balançou seus fios cor de lavanda.- Gabriel...- Diz virando suas orbes verdes para o visitante que estava sentado na poltrona.

- Olá Athena...- Diz com sua voz suave, vestia uma calça branca, assim com a camisa, que tinha os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando parte do peito do anjo.

_**This love**_

_**Never has to say love**_

_**Doesn't know it is love**_

_**This love**_

- Veio ver se estava tudo em ordem?- Pergunta a jovem Deusa voltando seus olhos para a janela.

- ...- Em silêncio, o anjo se aproxima da Deusa.- Queria t ever…- Diz a abraçando por trás.

A Deusa sente seu coração disparar, era isso que ela temia, aquelas palavras, aquele gesto, aquele toque.

- Não podemos... Sou uma Deusa e você um anjo.- Diz a jovem se afastando.

- Isso é um empecilho? Já amou um mortal.- Diz Gabriel.

- Não só amei, como amo!- Diz séria, sentindo seu peito arder, não queria se lembrar.

_**T**__**his love**_

_**Doesn't have to say love**_

_**Doesn't need to be love**_

_**Doesn't mean a thing**_

_**This love**_

- E onde ele está agora?- Pergunta Gabriel.

- Feliz... Se casou com alguém muito melhor que eu.- Diz Saori tentando segurar as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

- E você... É feliz?- Pergunta o anjo, encostando a cabeça na parede e olhando para a garota.

- E preciso ser feliz? Eles se sacrificaram por mim, preciso me sacrificar também.- Diz Saori.- E o que isso lhe importa?- Diz seca.

- Sua felicidade me importa, e muito... Sabe que gosto de você, desde a primeira vez que a vi.- Diz ele a fazendo olhar para ele.

_**This love, oh-oh-oh ...**_

_**This strange love (strange love)**_

_**This love, ... -- lines are repeated several times**_

- Pare… - Diz a garota, se afastando mais.

- Saori...- Gabriel ergue suavemente o rosto da jovem, a fazendo encarar seus olhos azuis.

Gabriel aproxima seu rosto ao dela, fechando seus olhos.

- Gabriel... Por favor...- Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da jovem, molhando o dedo do anjo, que suspirando tristemente, beija a testa da garota.

- Sabe que não irei desistir... Porque meu amor é verdadeiro e o que mais quero é a sua felicidade.- Diz o anjo.- Quando se sentir preparada, me chame, estarei sempre por perto...- Diz virando os olhos para a porta e desaparecendo.

_**This Love**_

Leves batidas são ouvidas, limpando as lágrimas, Saori abre a porta, era Shion.

- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta preocupado.

- Sim, está tudo bem...- Disfarça a jovem.

- Se está bem, porque está chorando?- pergunta Shion.

- Nada de mais, apenas lembranças...- Diz voltando para a varanda e observando os últimos raios sumirem no horizonte.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

E aí? O que acharam? Será que a Saori merece ficar com o Gabriel? Eu particularmente não gosto nenhum pouco da Saori, mas sei lá, ultimamente ando me simpatizando com ela...¬¬""' Pra ver né, meu ódio real é com o jumentão do Seiya mesmo...(chuta longe)

Jya... Feliz Ano Novo para todos!!!

Bjnhos x3333


End file.
